Pilihan
by Reasta
Summary: Siapa yang harus dia pilih, senyuman manis yang membuat wajah panas, atau lantunan kalimat pedas yang penuh makna?


**Pilihan**

 **Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuji**

 **Prompt from Anemoon Kaorumi**

 **.**

" _Siapa yang harus dia pilih, senyuman manis yang membuat wajah panas, atau lantunan kalimat pedas yang penuh makna?"_

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Café!AU,** _ **etc**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuramochi dihadapkan pilihan yang sangat berat– memilih antara bartender atau manajer. Bagi orang lain mungkin adalah hal sepele, namun bagaimana jika keduanya adalah orang yang sama pentingnya bagi kalian?

…

Mulanya ia hanya iseng pergi ke kafe yang berada di ujung jalan yang bernama _'Sakura Café'_ , memesan secangkir _espresso_ , hingga terpesona dengan seorang bartender berhelai merah muda oleh caranya meracik kopi.

Keesokannya ia kembali mengunjungi kafe tersebut, duduk di meja paling pojok, dan kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang bartender.

Kelima kalinya ia berkunjung ke kafe itu, ia baru mengetahui nama sang bartender dengan poni menutupi mata itu, Kominato Haruichi. Hal itu dikarenakan teman-teman sang bartender datang berkunjung ke kafe dan salah seorang temannya (–lelaki berambut coklat yang oh sungguh sangat berisik) teriak-teriak _'Harucchi! Kominato Haruichi! Haruo!'_ atau ya seperti itulah.

Ketujuh kalinya ia pergi kesana, ia barulah melihat lelaki berpakaian semi-kasual yang wajahnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan bartender pujaannya. Dan yang ternyata adalah seorang manajer di kafe tersebut.

Kesebelas kalinya ia mengunjungi kafe, ia mulai berani sekedar menyapa sang bartender. Namun– ia diberi tatapan tajam oleh sang manajer. Dan oh ia baru mengetahui fakta bahwa sang manajer merupakan kakak dari bartender berponi panjang itu.

Kesembilan belas kalinya ia kesana, ia sudah cukup dekat dengan para penghuni kafe– Kominato bersaudara yang sifatnya jauh berbeda, Shirakawa Katsuyuki yang mulutnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Kominato sulung, dan lainnya.

Kunjungan kedua puluh tujuh membuat dirinya mengenal kawan-kawan Haruichi yang sering datang mengunjungi baik Haruichi maupun Ryousuke. Dan ia mengetahui fakta krusial bahwa Ryousuke yang bermulut pedas itu sangat-sangat overprotektif pada adik kecilnya.

…

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafe dari gedung perkantoran yang sangat padat aktifitas, tentu saja untuk menenangkan pikirannya, namun tak disangka-sangka ia bertemu dengan sang bartender muda saat perjalanannya menuju kafe yang keempat puluh tiga kalinya.

Yang pertama kali menyapa tentu dirinya, lalu dibalas oleh sebuah senyum manis dari lekukan bibir Haruichi. Mengiringi perjalanan dengan percakapan kecil berkaitan kafe dan lantunan tawa kecil dari Haruichi.

Waktu pun berjalan cepat– biasanya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai kafe, namun kali ini hanya berasa hitungan detik saja. Begitu memasuki kafe pun meja-meja sudah terisi penuh, untungnya posisi favoritnya masih kosong belum ada yang menempati.

…

Kuramochi bersenandung kecil, ia tersenyum tatkala mengingat bahwa hari ini ia akan kembali mengunjungi bartender favoritnya setelah seminggu lamanya tak pergi kesana.

"Untuk apa kau tersenyum seperti itu, menjijikan tau," kalimat kasar tiba-tiba saja terdengar, lantas Kuramochi refleks melihat kearah sumber suara.

"R-ryo- _san_?! Kenapa bisa ada disini?!" Kuramochi terlalu kaget, hingga ia menjawab dengan tergagap.

"Ini jalan umum, jadi biasa saja jika aku ada disini." Ryousuke hanya membalas dengan sinis. Kuramochi hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"Kau ingin pergi ke kafe 'kan? Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja," sebagai balasan Kuramochi hanya mengangguk patuh.

Di tengah perjalanan canggung itu tiba-tiba saja Ryousuke berkata suatu yang mengagetkan, "Kuramochi… Kau ini suka dengan adikku?"

"A-a-apa maksudmu Ryou- _san_? Itu tidak mungkin, lagipula kami sesama jenis–" bantahan Kuramochi di interupsi dengan cepat, "Sesama jenis sudah cukup lazim saat ini, jadi tak ada bantahan lagi 'kan?"

Kuramochi menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Jujur, aku sendiri pun tidak tau… Saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, dia seperti menghipnotisku dengan seluruh gerak-geriknya, tapi mungkin itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum biasa." Kuramochi menjawab dengan sejujurnya, jelas ia tidak bisa bohong kalau menyangkut permasalahan serius.

"Hmm…" Ryousuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan topik ini lebih jauh.

…

Siang ini kafe tetap ramai seperti biasanya, tak ada kejadian aneh, paling-paling hanya Sawamura Eijun yang berisik, hingga– Kominato Haruichi tiba-tiba saja terjatuh lalu kejang-kejang, seisi kafe langsung saja ricuh. Ambulans datang lebih lama dari perkiraan, wajah Ryousuke terlihat sangat pucat, tidak ada senyum khas yang biasa dia berikan.

Kuramochi yang mengetahui hal ini pun dengan segera pergi ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti harus dimarahi oleh Tetsu, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu orang, Kominato Haruichi.

Begitu Kuramochi sampai di rumah sakit, ia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia hampiri, "Ryo- _san_ , keadaan Haruichi bagaimana?"

"Kuramochi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Ryousuke malah balik bertanya, keningnya mengernyit.

"Tadi aku diberitahu oleh Sawamura– lebih penting dari itu, Haruichi keadaanya bagaimana?" Kuramochi memberitahukan alasannya, raut wajahnya sangat cemas.

"Haruichi berada di UGD, sedang ditangani oleh dokter," walaupun sudah diberitahukan, tetap saja rasa cemas terlihat kentara di diri Kuramochi, walau jelas sebagai kakak kandung Ryousuke lebih cemas, tetapi ia hanya menyembunyikannya saja.

…

"Hasil diagnosa menunjukan bahwa pasien mengidap meningitis dan sudah sampai pada tingkat paling tinggi, jika sudah sampai tahap ini kemungkinan besar pasien sudah mengidap penyakit ini sejak lama," paparan dari dokter Ryousuke dengarkan dengan seksama, walaupun adiknya sudah dalam kondisi stabil, ia tidak mau hal yang sama terulang lagi.

"Kira-kira, kapan Haruichi bisa sembuh total?" kali ini Kuramochi yang berbicara.

"Mengenai hal itu," sang dokter berbicara dengan cukup ragu, "untuk sembuh total bisa dibilang mustahil, dikarenakan Kominato- _kun_ sudah mengidapnya di tingkatan paling tinggi, dimana kematian bisa menyerangnya kapan saja," dokter muda berkacamata itu menunduk dalam, merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menyembuhkan pasiennya dengan sempurna.

Kuramochi dan Ryousuke hanya bisa tertegun mendengar hal ini, bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka sampaikan jika Haruichi bertanya.

Dengan canggung mereka mengundurkan diri dari ruangan tersebut. Disaat mereka berjalan menuju ruang inap Haruichi tiba-tiba saja Ryousuke berbicara, "Kuramochi… Jika aku tak ada, tolong jaga Haruichi, jangan pernah membiarkannya kesepian."

"H-huh? Apa maksudmu Ryo- _san_? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Kuramochi kebingungan atas kalimat Ryousuke, namun Ryousuke enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

…

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali di ruangan ini, yang ada hanya suara dentingan antara mangkuk dan sendok, padahal ada dua entitas sesama jenis di dalamnya, sungguh canggung.

"Kuramochi- _san_ , terima kasih… Aku sungguh berterima kasih…" Haruichi tiba-tiba saja berucap terima kasih disela kegiatan makannya.

Kuramochi tertegun, "Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu," lalu membalas dengan cepat.

Haruichi tersenyum lembut, "Untuk semuanya, segala sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan untuk aku dan _Aniki_ ," ia menjeda sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi bisakah aku meminta satu kali lagi keinginan egois?"

Kuramochi hanya mengangguk pelan, karena ia terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata Haruichi tadi, "Tolong– tolong jaga _Aniki_ jika aku sudah tiada ya? Selalu perhatikan dan jaga dia, karena _Aniki_ itu susah ditebak tindakan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya," senyuman tulus kembali terlihat.

Kuramochi membelalakan matanya, bibirnya sedikit bergetar, "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, karena kamu selalu berada disisi Ryou- _san_ ," dan dia mencoba untuk _denial_.

…

Ponsel canggih Kuramochi bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Nomor telepon rumah sakit tempat Haruichi dirawat terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

' _Halo, dengan tuan Kuramochi Yoichi?'_

' _Iya,'_

' _Pasien dengan nama Kominato Haruichi kembali mengalami kejang-kejang, dimohon untuk segera kesini.'_

' _Iya tentu saja saya akan segera kesana!'_

Kuramochi berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ke stasiun, raut wajahnya menunjukan kecemasan yang sangat mendalam, namun sekali lagi ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, dengan perasaan kesal Kuramochi mengangkatnya.

' _Kuramochi-_ senpai _!'_

' _Sawamura, ada apa kau susah-susah meneleponku?!'_

' _Coba lihat berita tentang pesawat yang hilang kendali sekarang juga! Ada nama_ Onii-san _di daftar penumpangnya!'_

' _HAH?!'_

Lalu dengan cepat Kuramochi memutuskan panggilan itu, dan mengecek berita yang dibicarakan oleh Sawamura, dan benar saja ada nama seorang Kominato Ryousuke disana.

Kuramochi kalut, ia bingung harus melakukan apa duluan, pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mendampingi Haruichi atau ke bandara untuk memastikan keadaan Ryousuke.

" _ **Kuramochi… Jika aku tak ada, tolong jaga Haruichi, jangan pernah membiarkannya kesepian."**_

 _atau_

" _ **Tolong– tolong jaga**_ **Aniki** _ **jika aku sudah tiada ya? Selalu perhatikan dan jaga dia, karena**_ **Aniki** _ **itu susah ditebak tindakan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya,"**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

HAHAHAHAHA TOLONG TABOK SAYA KARENA SUDAH MEMBUAT KOMINATOS MENDERITA :'') / _cry_

Ini riset kilat, makanya hancur, tolong maklumi :')

 _Btw_ , ada yang tau gak dokternya Haruichi siapa? /gak penting

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_

27/06/2016


End file.
